Дело N 17
by Vicky Strife
Summary: Recueil de fics sur l'origine des dix mots qui permettent de transformer Bucky Barnes en Soldat de l'Hiver. Rated T pour la violence. Léger Stucky en toile de fond. Pas de spoilers pour Civil War, à part les mots en question. La playlist qui m'a inspirée est disponible sur mon compte youtube (voir mon profil) si cela vous intéresse :)


" _people say monsters don't have nightmares,_

 _oh, but sweetheart, how do you think monsters are born_ ?"

— _**they are just dying to wake up**_ / k.s. (aka **worthygamora** on Tumblr)

* * *

 **желание** – Longing

Il sait qu'il rêve quand il est prisonnier de son cercueil de glace.

Du moins il le croit, car lorsque les hommes en blouse blanche le réveillent, il souffre le martyr. Impassibles, ils lui arrachent ce qu'il a de plus précieux sans même le savoir ; la sensation résiduelle de bien-être. De sécurité.

De _bonheur_.

Il fronce les sourcils et grince des dents, essayant de toutes ses forces de se rappeler l'origine de cette sensation. Des flashs défilent derrière ses paupières trop longtemps closes - un visage jeune et souriant, un manège, une glace, l'océan, des gratte-ciels - son cœur menace d'imploser et ses yeux brûlent de larmes dans son combat frénétique pour s'accrocher à ces réminiscences.

En vain.

Seul le fantôme de ses rêves le hante désormais, voile de paix douce-amère qui se déchire un peu plus à chaque seconde que s'achève le processus, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Bientôt, tandis que plusieurs aiguilles s'enfoncent dans sa peau et que des pinces trifouillent les circuits de son bras métallique, la liste commence et le train de ses pensées déjà chaotiques déraille.

 **ржaвый** – Rusted

Il a de la peine à respirer.

Et ce n'est pas seulement à cause du masque noir qui lui mange la moitié du visage, mais à cause de _l'odeur_. Les murs de la base secrète d'HYDRA n'ont pas résisté longtemps au blizzard sibérien. Au fil des ans, même l'intérieur du bunker a rouillé à cause du vent chargé d'humidité qui s'infiltre par les grilles d'aération, rendant la puanteur omniprésente.

C'est encore pire lorsqu'elle se mêle à celle du sang. Quelques malheureux paysans ou prisonniers politiques qu'on lui jette en pâture de temps à autre, histoire de le garder affuté comme la lame avec laquelle il les exécute l'un après l'autre. Les agents d'HYDRA l'observent à l'abri derrière les barreaux, chronomètre en main. Il lui faut rarement plus de quelques secondes.

Debout au milieu des corps, il ne sent que deux choses.

La rouille, et le froid.

 **Семнадцать** – Seventeen

Quand ils avaient dix-sept ans, Bucky et Steve décidèrent de dépenser toutes leurs maigres économies pour aller au nouveau parc d'attractions de Coney Island, au sud de Brooklyn. Steve avait d'abord été réticent, mais Bucky avait fini par le convaincre, comme toujours. Il savait que son ami n'avait pas le moral, s'étant fait refusé la veille par une école d'art des hauts quartiers qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'intégrer.

Ils partirent en fin de matinée et prirent le métro jusqu'au terminus. C'était une chaude journée d'été le parc était bondé. Des enfants jouaient aux cowboys et aux indiens dans la foule, soulevant dans leur course effrénée les robes à pois de jeunes filles qui les rebaissaient en gloussant, au grand dam de leur petit ami. Les parfums capiteux des barbes-à-papa et des pommes d'amour faisaient tourner la tête des visiteurs aussi sûrement que les montagnes russes.

Steve voulut essayer de gagner une peluche à un stand de tir à la carabine mais il parvenait à peine à tenir le lourd fusil il manqua toutes les cibles.

\- Et merde, je ne serai jamais bon à rien, pesta-t-il en reposant violemment l'arme sur le comptoir.

Ses yeux bleus teintés de vert se brouillèrent de larmes et il serra les poings, submergé par le dégout qu'il s'inspirait depuis sa naissance. Bucky lui agrippa les épaules et d'un doigt délicat posé sous son menton, le força à rencontrer son regard :

\- Hé ! Hé, Steve, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ça. Tu es tout sauf un bon à rien, tu m'entends ?

Un éclair d'affection traversa son visage tourmenté.

\- Bucky…

\- Encore un essai, s'il-vous-plait, dit Bucky au forain en déposant un dollar sur le comptoir.

Malgré les protestations de Steve, il se posta derrière ce dernier et l'aida à viser avec la carabine :

\- Voilà, tiens-la comme ceci, avec ta main gauche à la moitié du canon et la crosse logée dans le creux de ton épaule. Maintenant, arrête de respirer, vise et tire.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'observer son ami du coin de l'œil la ride verticale qui marquait son front à chaque fois qu'il se concentrait – surtout lorsqu'il dessinait –, ses lèvres pincées, ses cils blonds étonnement longs.

Le coup de feu interrompit sa contemplation et brisa la cible.

\- J'ai réussi, Bucky, tu as vu ?!

\- Bien sûr que j'ai vu, idiot, répondit l'intéressé, rayonnant de fierté.

\- Crétin, répliqua Steve en souriant à pleines dents.

Grâce à ses conseils, il parvint à gagner un ours en peluche, qu'il tendit à Bucky.

\- Prends-le, il te revient.

\- Tu plaisantes ? J'aurais l'air de quoi à la caserne, avec une peluche…, rit-il, s'imaginant déjà les moqueries des autres soldats.

Steve soupira, dépité.

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé…

\- Et si tu l'appelais « Bucky » en mon honneur, plutôt ?

\- Jamais, il ne mérite pas un nom pareil, plaisanta Steve en esquivant un coup de coude de son ami.

Bucky ne sut jamais qu'il avait bel et bien l'intention de le nommer ainsi, ni qu'il dormit toutes les nuits suivantes en le serrant dans ses bras frêles.

 **Рассвет** – Daybreak

Lorsque les cours de Steve et le service de Bucky le leur permettaient, ils se donnaient rendez-vous très tôt, alors qu'il faisait encore nuit, et se faufilaient à bord d'un bus qui les menait à Red Hook. C'était un quartier pauvre, donc dangereux, mais le risque en valait la chandelle.

Ils marchaient jusqu'aux docks après avoir acheté une glace à l'eau à un marchand ambulant et grimpaient au sommet d'un container pour regarder un spectacle unique l'aube sur Manhattan et la Statue de la Liberté.

Les jambes pendues dans le vide, ils observaient l'allée et venue des cargos, les marins aux visages émaciés qui les chargeaient et les déchargeaient en un cycle sans fin, une cigarette au bec, et les bateaux de pêche qui ramenaient leurs filets plein de poissons, suivis de près par une nuée de mouettes.

Et tout d'un coup, le soleil apparaissait, comme si l'on avait allumé un énorme projecteur de cinéma dans leur dos. Ses rayons commençaient par illuminer la pointe des buildings de Manhattan, les transformant en autant de flèches d'or qui semblaient avoir été plantées là par des géants. Puis ils descendaient, lentement mais sûrement, sur leurs façades et les fenêtres se muaient en mosaïques de lumière. Ils touchaient enfin la torche tendue par la Statue, et à mesure que le soleil éclairait cette dernière, elle n'était plus une silhouette menaçante aux cornes démoniaques mais une femme robuste au port fier, reine couronnée qui accueillait jour après jour les immigrants en quête d'espoir.

La beauté de ce spectacle leur faisant souvent oublier de manger leur glace, ils s'esclaffaient quand elles le leur rappelaient en fondant à grosses gouttes sur leurs pantalons.

Ils restaient encore une petite heure après l'aurore. Steve crayonnait le paysage, ou du moins en faisait-il mine, car à la page précédente, il dessinait en réalité Bucky, qui s'était allongé à côté de lui sur le container, les bras croisés derrière la nuque. Ses mèches de jais flottaient dans le vent marin et ses cils noirs se prolongeaient en ombre sur ses pommettes. Steve aimait particulièrement dessiner les traits réguliers de sa mâchoire carrée, des traits masculins qu'il n'avait jamais eus et qui faisaient tourner la tête des filles. Un pensée récurrente lui traversait alors l'esprit – qui enviait-il le plus : son ami ou les filles qui avaient la chance de sortir avec lui ? - mais il évitait de s'appesantir trop longtemps sur une introspection aussi dangereuse. Il préférait s'attacher à reproduire au mieux son cou musclé et la saillie de sa pomme d'Adam, offerts à lui en toute insouciance dans cette position, puis ses clavicules ciselées que découvrait une chemise blanche effrontément déboutonnée.

A ce stade, Steve succombait généralement à la honte qui lui brûlait les joues et arrachait la page pour la jeter dans les eaux de l'East River.

 **Печь** – Furnace

L'hiver 1930 fut particulièrement rigoureux sur la Côte Est. Le mercure ne dépassa jamais les zéro degré Celsius durant plusieurs mois et toute la ville était recouverte de givre. Les rues habituellement fourmillantes d'activité n'étaient plus parcourues que par des silhouettes lugubres dissimulées sous de lourds manteaux de laine. Les nuages de vapeur qui s'échappaient de leurs narines à intervalles réguliers évoquaient des locomotives solitaires avançant prudemment sur le béton verglacé.

Steve avait attrapé une mauvaise grippe que n'arrangeait pas son asthme. Il était cloué au lit depuis trois jours avec une fièvre de cheval. Sa mère, Sarah, ne pouvait malheureusement pas veiller sur lui, car elle devait travailler jour et nuit en tant qu'infirmière dans un pavillon à tuberculeux pour qu'ils arrivent à boucler leurs fins de mois.

Non qu'elle eût eu besoin de chercher quelqu'un pour veiller sur son fils à sa place, cependant ; un Bucky préadolescent aux yeux brillants de résolution attendait sur le paillasson chaque soir à vingt-et-une heures tapantes pour prendre « son tour de garde », comme il aimait à l'appeler.

\- J'ai laissé de la soupe à la tomate dans la casserole. Essaie de lui en faire manger un peu s'il se réveille, et donne lui une Aspirine toutes les quatre heures. Tu peux aussi prendre de la soupe bien sûr, tu es ici chez toi, James, lui dit Sarah en l'enlaçant tendrement.

\- C'est noté, M'dame Rogers, comptez sur moi, dit Bucky en lui rendant son étreinte.

Il posa ses affaires dans le vestibule et se dirigea vers la chambre de Steve au fond du couloir d'une démarche qui trahissait une longue habitude après tout, il passait presque plus de temps chez les Rogers que dans sa propre famille. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et, à la lumière orangée de la lampe de chevet, discerna une forme chétive roulée en boule sur le matelas.

Il alla s'assoir au bord du lit.

\- B…uck ? s'éleva une voix vacillante.

\- Yep, c'est moi, Steven. Tu as faim ?

Réponse inintelligible.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- J'ai… f-froid…

Il estima sa température Steve lâcha malgré lui un soupir de soulagement en sentant la fraîcheur de la paume posée sur son front.

Toujours brûlant.

Bucky se mordit la lèvre, soucieux.

\- Je vais te réchauffer un peu de soupe, ok ? Bouge pas.

Une main le retint mollement par le bas de son pullover.

\- Non ! S'te plait… Reste.

Les paupières tombantes du blond n'enlevaient rien à l'intensité de son regard fiévreux posé sur lui. Bucky obéit en soupirant et se rassit au bord du lit, les doigts malingres toujours accroché à son vêtement comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi. Bucky ne se levait que pour aller remplir la bassine d'eau fraîche, avec laquelle il épongeait la sueur de son ami sans relâche.

Toutefois, plus la nuit avança, plus les tremblements de Steve empirèrent. Il marmonnait dans son sommeil agité, se convulsait, donnait des coups à des assaillants invisibles, pleurait en silence. Bucky faisait les cents pas dans la pièce exiguë, mort d'inquiétude ce n'était de loin pas la première fois que Steve était malade, mais c'était la première fois qu'il doutait qu'il passât la nuit.

Au moment où il allait enfiler son manteau et courir dans la rue pour demander de l'aide, Steve reprit connaissance :

\- Buck-k…

Bucky se jeta littéralement à son chevet.

\- Oui, je suis là, Steve, parle-moi.

Il détesta le ton suppliant de sa voix. Les yeux hagards de Steve se stabilisèrent dès qu'ils rencontrèrent les siens. Un mince sourire étira aussitôt ses lèvres pâles, qu'il pinça, avant de les rouvrir, puis de les refermer.

Bucky jugea qu'il voulait qu'il lui donne à boire, ce qu'il fit en ayant au préalable dissous un cachet dans le verre d'eau. Steve en but quelques gorgées avant d'être pris d'une violente quinte de toux qui le força à se rallonger sur le flanc.

\- J-je suis désolé, Bucky… croassa-t-il lorsqu'il ne crachait plus ses poumons.

 _Parce que je suis si faible, tu ne peux pas dormir, parce que je suis si faible, ma mère s'épuise au travail pour nous maintenir à flot, parce que je suis si faible, je suis un fardeau pour tous ceux que j'aime…_

\- Dis pas de bêtises, idiot, répondit Bucky comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Steve sourit tristement et serra l'épaule gauche de son ami, espérant qu'il comprendrait grâce à ce geste sa gratitude ainsi que tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, tous ces sentiments qui menaçaient d'avoir raison de son cœur défectueux jour après jour, qui tantôt l'empêchaient de respirer, tantôt le lui rappelaient.

\- Crétin, répondit-il automatiquement.

Le sourire qui naquit sur les lèvres de Bucky rivalisait en lumière avec le soleil qui se lèverait dans quelques heures.

\- J'ai toujours froid… bredouilla Steve, frustré de ne pas oser formuler son désir expressément.

Mais il n'en n'eut pas besoin.

\- Compris, Rogers, ricana son ami en l'enjambant pour s'allonger à côté de lui.

Bucky l'attira contre lui après s'être glissé sous la couverture, et posa le menton sur le sommet de son crâne, sans faire aucunement cas des mèches blondes poisseuses de sueur qui y adhérèrent aussitôt. La gêne qui submergea Steve fut rapidement remplacée par un sentiment de confort et de sécurité tel qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti auparavant, même enfant dans les bras de sa mère. Il sentait le cœur de son ami battre contre son dos plus qu'il ne l'entendait, rythme hypnotique qui l'entraîna dans un profond sommeil malgré tous ses efforts pour rester éveillé.

Bucky, quant à lui, mit plus de temps à s'endormir il avait l'impression d'enlacer un four. Il avait tellement chaud qu'au bout d'un moment, il fut incapable de dire où s'arrêtait son corps et où commençait celui de Steve, ils avaient fusionnés comme un alliage formé jadis de deux métaux distincts.

Toutefois, pour rien au monde il n'aurait quitté cette fournaise. Là, sous les couvertures trempées, il était là où il devait être, et où il serait toujours aux côtés de Steve.

Le lendemain matin, quand Sarah Rogers rentra à la maison, elle découvrit son fils lové dans les bras de son meilleur ami, dormant tous les deux à poings fermés.

 **Девять** – Nine

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils avaient neuf ans. Bucky jouait au ballon avec des camarades quand un attroupement inhabituel se forma dans la cour d'école. Curieux, il suivit le mouvement et se fraya un chemin dans la foule d'enfants criards.

Il aperçut un garçon minuscule roulé en boule sur le goudron, qui serrait les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur à chaque coup de pied que lui assénait la brute du préau, un gamin dont la taille supérieure à la moyenne n'égalait que sa méchanceté.

Dès que son assaillant se fatiguait, le garçon se relevait péniblement et lui balançait des coups de poing qui lui faisaient autant d'effet qu'une pichenette il lui en rendait alors invariablement un qui suffisait à le jeter au tapis comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, et les coups de pieds reprenaient.

Au bout du troisième tour, Bucky trouva que le manège avait assez duré. Il s'interposa entre eux, les bras croisés, le menton en avant en signe de provocation. Il n'était pas aussi grand ni aussi costaud que la brute mais il avait ce qu'il lui manquait : la ruse.

\- Pousse-toi !

\- Non. Attaque-toi à quelqu'un de ta taille, salaud.

Sa réplique audacieuse leva des « oooh » de surprise dans le public. La brute n'apprécia pas qu'on défie son autorité il grogna à la manière d'un ours et se jeta sur Bucky, qui utilisa son élan et son bras comme levier pour le faire tomber à terre. Lorsque son dos percuta le sol en un bruit sourd, la violence de l'impact éjectant tout l'air hors de ses poumons, il sembla à Bucky que toute la cour trembla. Les enfants acclamèrent ce dernier mais la brute se remit sur pied, folle de rage elle lui donna un coup de poing qu'il esquiva en se penchant, avant de profiter de cette ouverture pour lui décocher un crochet du droit dans l'entrejambe de toutes ses forces.

La brute se plia en angle droit et s'effondra rigidement sur le côté, des larmes mouillant ses yeux bovins.

Bucky avait gagné. Cependant, il ne profita pas de sa victoire, préférant repousser les embrassades et les félicitations de ses camarades pour s'agenouiller à côté du garçon battu.

\- Hé, mon pote, t'es ok ?

Le blond le dévisagea, l'admiration dansant de concert avec la jalousie dans ses iris de bébé.

\- Je pourrais faire ça toute la journée, répondit-il en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue.

La détermination dans son regard avait alors marqué Bucky ; une détermination rageuse, brûlante et infinie, le feu inextinguible d'une personne qui ne savait simplement pas abandonner.

Il rit sans la moindre once de moquerie et l'aida à se relever.

\- J'en doute pas une seconde.

Déjà, la foule d'écoliers s'était désintéressée d'eux et se dissolvait, n'ayant plus de quoi satisfaire sa cruauté enfantine.

Le garçon brossa son pantacourt beige et replaça une des bretelles sur son épaule osseuse.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? lui demanda Bucky vu qu'il s'obstinait dans son silence.

\- Steve. Steve Rogers.

\- James Buchanan Barnes.

\- … Comme le président ?

\- Exactement, répondit Bucky, surpris qu'il connût un personnage aussi effacé de l'histoire américaine.

Bucky remarqua qu'une feuille morte était toujours prise dans ses mèches blondes il tendit la main pour l'enlever mais Steve tressaillit.

\- Détends-toi, mon pote, pas tout le monde veut te rouer de coups, plaisanta-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il poursuivit son mouvement et cette fois-ci, Steve ne broncha pas.

 **добросердечный** – Benign

On le sort de son sommeil artificiel et on l'envoie au Moyen-Orient pour un contrat de niveau 4, non pas en raison de la menace que représente la cible – un diplomate iranien cinquantenaire dont l'embonpoint démontrait la richesse exubérante – mais en raison du système de sécurité de son domaine.

Rien qu'il ne puisse surmonter, cependant allongé parmi des buissons désséchés sur une colline à environ un mile de là, il descend chaque garde qui a le malheur de se trouver dans le viseur de son _Barrett M82A1M_ et neutralise les caméras de surveillance sur les façades de la même manière. Il démonte ensuite les trépieds de l'arme pour la passer en bandoulière, avant de parcourir la distance qui le sépare de la propriété au pas de course, silencieux et mortel comme le léopard de Perse qui peuple ces contrées désertiques.

Il prend son élan et escalade souplement les remparts peints à la chaux, atterrit de l'autre côté, puis court se mettre à couvert derrière un palmier bas près de la piscine. Un garde qui lui avait échappé passe tout près de lui avec sa lampe torche heureusement, il avait pris soin de recouvrir son bras métallique de peinture antireflet, si bien qu'il reste parfaitement invisible même lorsque le faisceau l'éclaire par hasard. Une fois que l'homme a passé sa position, il le suit discrètement et lui tranche la gorge au moment où il tombe sur le corps d'un de ses camarades, bien avant que sa main n'ait ne serait-ce que le réflexe de saisir son talkie-walkie.

D'après ses lunettes à infrarouges, il est la dernière forme de vie dans les jardins du domaine. Il tire au grappin sur la rambarde du deuxième étage et monte à la corde, marchant nonchalamment contre le mur comme s'il s'agissait d'un trottoir. S'approche de la baie vitrée et jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur sa cible dort paisiblement dans ses draps de satin, ignorant l'imminence de sa mort. Il découpe un cercle dans la vitre et passe la main à travers le trou ainsi créé pour déverrouiller la porte-vitrée.

Dans la chambre, il contourne l'énorme lit à baldaquin à pas de loup et abat sa cible d'une balle de silencieux dans la tête.

Sa mission devrait se terminer là, mais un bruissement derrière lui attire son attention. Il fait volte-face, pistolet prêt à tirer.

Une petite fille le regarde à l'autre bout du canon, ses grands yeux noirs écarquillés. Un doudou git à côté de ses pieds nus sûrement ce qu'il a entendu tomber.

Il ne bouge pas. Un ordre donné en russe grésille aussitôt dans son oreillette.

\- Elle est inoffensive, répond-t-il dans la même langue, en pure contradiction avec l'arme toujours pointée sur elle.

L'ordre est répété, plus sévèrement.

Il se mort la lèvre sous son masque, hésite pour la première fois depuis… a-t-il déjà hésité ? Il n'arrive pas à s'en souvenir.

Le regard de la fille se pose sur la silhouette de l'homme qu'il vient d'abattre, son sang encore chaud glissant sur la soie tel une huile sombre et poisseuse avant de s'écraser en grosses gouttes sur le sol.

Puis tout se passe très vite : elle ouvre la bouche - voulait-elle crier ? parler ? - il ne le saura jamais, toujours est-il que le coup part, aussi automatique que celui qui a appuyé sur la détente.

Le grand front de la fillette est percé d'un petit trou sombre d'où s'écoule un mince filet de sang ses yeux louchent de façon absurde pour le suivre un instant dans un ultime réflexe animal.

Et son corps menu s'écroule sur le seuil.

Son bras – de chair, pas de métal, il en serait incapable - se met à trembler et sa vision se trouble. Il n'entend plus la voix qui continue à lui vriller inlassablement les tympans, noyée par les hurlements des victimes qui se bouscule en une foule informe dans son esprit torturé, pressées d'accueillir un énième cadavre dans leur procession macabre.

Une décharge électrique activée à distance réinitialise alors les circuits de son cerveau il gémit, titube et s'ébroue comme un chien trempé, les doigts crispés dans ses longs cheveux bruns.

Lorsqu'il se redresse quelques minutes plus tard, ses yeux vides se reposent sur la fillette, mais la vue de cette dernière ne lui évoque plus aucune émotion.

Il sort du domaine aussi aisément qu'il y était entré, sans bruit et sans témoin.

De retour à la base d'HYDRA, les scientifiques jugent nécessaire de le reprogrammer au vu de sa récente défaillance en Iran; ils l'asseyent sur la chaise, sanglent solidement ses bras et ses jambes puis lui tendent un protège-dents qu'il mord docilement.

Il sait ce qui l'attend, mais cette fois-ci, quand l'étau de la machine se referme son crâne et que les électrochocs embrasent l'intégralité de son système nerveux, causant une douleur inimaginable, il ne hurle pas.

Il accepte la souffrance, parce qu'il sait confusément la mériter.

 **возвращение на родину** – Homecoming

Il n'a pas de maison. Il ne sait pas s'il en a déjà eu. Parfois, il est persuadé qu'il est né dans une cuve remplie de liquide amniotique artificiel, relié par un cordon ombilical en silicone à une machine qui lui a tenu lieu de mère.

Il n'est pas un fantôme, parce que les fantômes hantent les lieux où ils sont morts et auxquels ils étaient attachés, mais lui respire toujours et l'endroit où il se trouve l'indiffère complètement.

Il n'est pas un être humain non plus il ne l'est plus. Il est quelque chose à mi-chemin entre un ordinateur et une arme de destruction massive, et certains jours il a l'impression que son bras bionique gagne du terrain sur sa chair jusqu'à le recouvrir tout entier, le dépouillant de ses derniers lambeaux d'humanité, et il se réveille alors en criant dans un cercueil de fer.

Il est un souvenir dépourvu de mémoire, survivant dans l'esprit d'un homme qui pense tous les jours à lui sur un autre continent, dans un autre monde, et il ne le sait même pas.

Il n'est _rien_ et pourtant, tout au fond de lui, là où se trouve un cœur qui s'obstine à battre encore et toujours - _ba-bam ba-bam ba-bam_ pourquoi ne s'arrête-t-il pas ? – il sent un tiraillement, une pointe douloureuse, comme si cet organe cherchait désespérément le morceau qui lui manque pour enfin être _complet_.

Et il pense, peut-être que c'est cela, son foyer ; un débris introuvable.

 **Один** – One

La liste est presque terminée. On l'a vidé de sa substance, de ses souvenirs, de son identité, de ses sentiments.

Il est vide, aussi vide qu'un trou noir et les étoiles qu'il avale sont les vies qu'on lui dira de prendre dans quelques minutes.

S'il en était encore capable, il culpabiliserait d'éprouver du réconfort dans cet état de non-être, et il en éprouve réellement car pour une fois, il ne ressent ni peur, ni doute, ni souffrance, mais seulement un calme impassible.

Il a l'impression d'être enfin un et entier.

 **грузовой вагон** – Freightcar

Le mot est à peine audible il est loin, si loin à l'intérieur de lui-même, recroquevillé au fond de sa conscience comme un lapin tapi dans son terrier. Des sapins enneigés défilent devant ses yeux troubles tandis qu'il hurle à s'en briser la voix et qu'une chute interminable soulève ses entrailles sous l'effet de la gravité.

C'est la dernière pensée qui traverse son esprit.

 **Я готов отвечать** – Ready To Comply

\- Bonjour, soldat, le salue en russe un agent d'HYDRA avant de refermer le carnet à l'étoile rouge.

Pause. Finalisation interne du processus.

\- Prêt à recevoir les ordres, déclare-t-il d'une voix brute comme celle d'un animal sauvage auquel on aurait greffé des cordes vocales pour repousser les limites de la nature.

On défait alors ses chaînes et il se met en route, recouvert d'armes de toutes les tailles et de tous les types bien qu'il soit la plus dangereuse d'entre toutes. Sa démarche assurée et mécanique dénote une menace inexorable, une malédiction prête à s'abattre, et ses pas résonnent tels des tambours de guerre dont il est à lui seul l'armée.

Il tue ses cibles sans état d'âme, se regarde faire à bonne distance, tandis qu'il les crible de balles, sent les os qu'il broie facilement sous ses doigts de métal, entend les cris de terreur et les supplications, puis le silence qui les suit toujours.

Le sang se mêle à la peinture noire qui cerne ses yeux de glace et il affronte tous les obstacles qui se dressent sur son chemin avec la rage terrifiante de celui qui n'a aucune considération pour sa personne _parce qu'il n'est_ _plus personne_.

* * *

J'aimerais que vous me disiez avoir au moins versé une larme pour toute la peine que je me suis donnée à écrire cette fic, et je parle de MOIS passés à y réfléchir, à revisionner en boucle les films, à lire la biographie des personnages et des analyses, à regarder des fanvids... Hell, j'ai même commencé à apprendre le russe XD

Mais même si elle ne vous a pas ému, je reste fière de cette fic parce que c'est la meilleure que j'ai jamais écrite à mon humble avis :) J'attendais depuis 2014 que mes sentiments pour ce couple et surtout mon personnage préféré, Bucky, aient assez muri, macéré pour cracher le texte le plus fidèle et le plus déchirant possible, à l'image même de Bucky.

J'espère avoir réussi; à vous d'en juger.


End file.
